User blog:KrystalLBX/A Buddyfight dream, Noboru Kodo! vs ???
Last night I had a dream about facing Ancient World besides not knowing what the cards did yet. Strangly some of the cards we got effect confirmation of today were in it (plus an impact for ancient world) So here we go (Note: I will write this in a play-like script and the opponent I was facing wasn't human, I couldn't make out the full card names of the cards he used due to him having a wierd accent and tongue) Me: Huh this looks like Aibo Academy? This has to be some dream *El Quixote approaches* Quixote: Ahh so your awake, sorta Me: Wait your El Quixote the Buddy of the great Noboru Kodo Quixote: Flattering yourself isn't the way of a knight Me: Wait what *looks in a nearby mirror* Me: Oh my gosh! I am Noboru Kodo Quixote: Well of course, anyways we need to head towards the fighting stage, that mysterious challenger looks like he could crush us in two if we don't get headed. Me: Wait who exactly am I fighting? Quixote: I can't exactly pronounce his name, but he says he is from Ancient World. Me: Ouch I never really faced them but fine, lets get going * a few minutes later in the fighting arena* Me: Wow, check out the audience they are going absolutely berserk Quixote: You been here before Noboru, anyway there is your opponent *I look across the stage to see a dragon-like man standing* DLM: So your Noboru, my name is Xaishxahticlkje (Note: It sounded really jumbled so exact name likely wrong) Me: Uh yeah I guess I am *Paruko flies in her buddy* Paruko: Ready everyone, this fight is the first match between an actual monster from Ancient world. 3, 2,1 BUDDY, FIGHT! Me and Xaish: Raise the flag!!!! Me: I fight for dragon world with the Dragon Knights, my Buddy is El Quixote obviously Xaish: I fight for Ancient world and I won't even need a buddy for this Me: Well you are a monster from Ancient World, I guess you can be your own buddy? Either way its my turn to start (6 cards in hand) Me: Charge and draw, then I will Buddycall El Quixote, and attack with him. (Xaish: 10 to 8), I know get to guage one off glorious charge! (4 guage) I end (5 cards remaining in hand) Xaish: Draw, then I cast my Heavenly Dragon's Adventuanama, I pay 2 life to draw 2 (Xaish: 8 to 6, 8 cards in hand) now I cast Ancient Xashale which allows me to pay 4 life and 2 guage, to destroy every card on your field and in your hand but I must also discard all non impacts in my hand. (Xaish: 6 to 2, 1 card in hand remaining) Me: Grr there goes my entire hand and field Xaish: Final Phase I activate the ancient impact card, Gargantua Ancientechnicletranomic Punisher!!!!! Me: No way, this better not be an auto win card like Gargantua Punisher! Xaish: I can only use it because I have 2 or less life and have 0 guage, it now inflicts 10 damage to you! (Me: 11 to 1 ) Me: Grr no good, if I don't draw a monster I am finished. Me: I draw *sees a new dragon knight card* Me: What is this? I never seen it before El Quixote: That is a brand new card Noboru, it gains 4000 power and defense if you have 4 different dragon knights in the drop zone, but the important part is that it has 2 critical which is just enough to end this. Me: Good, then it is time to end this. I call this new Dragon Knight to the center Richard: Noboru Kodo, at long last we meet. Send me into that ancient world scum so we can win this for the glory of Dragon World. Also my name is Dragon Knight Richard in case you didn't notice. Me: Alright then, Richard attack the center and end this! Announcer: Noboru Kodo Wins *a few moments later* Me: Good game Xaish or whatever your name is Xaish: It was how you humans would say, fun? El Quixote: Noboru I know you aren't really the same Noboru that I know, but you show just as much courage and potential. But for now you need to get back to your own world I then woke up, quite the crazy dream right? Category:Blog posts